User blog:17morgm/Where We Came From
All users at ShoutWiki are only allowed to create five wikis. Unreliable people there don't allow users to do what they can at Wikia. The Import section of Wikia is broken, as it always says that there are no pages. But we here at PopSci wiki will have to start over, come out of the dusk dark place of ShoutWiki. We here at PopSci Wiki will always provide fresh content, and we will always stay clean. Staff for PopSci have special signatures that have @PopSci Wiki at the end of them. On top of this crazy spontaneous wiki we aim to get new interest, and we would like to contribute high rating content to the scientific community. We would appreciate the help of the Wikia staff by keeping us seperate from the other people at ShoutWiki, as we have a seperate wiki there, but will be used much less than the one here. Wikians come to the conclusion that their site that they start is theirs. That is not true.The community that edits, categorizes, and writes the wiki owns it. Here at our belief, whatever edits are made by whoever actually is theirs to keep. Pages that are started by someone else are theirs to keep, and they can use the content elsewhere. We aim to provide a complete site, using less citations to make our work here original so that other websites will have an original source of content to cite from. Our Thanks to Wikia Wikia is serving us great on our first day, and we aim to keep everyone from disputing over edits. We also are thankful for the helpful Wikia staff, although they don't literally make themselves useful when giving help for extensions. Our thanks to all the Wikia support staffers that go out of their way to write helpful blog posts on Community Central. I've been here since the days of Monaco, the skin that caused a lot of wikis to move away from Wikia. We want to build a community that can easily start over if anything like that happens. We actually would appreciate a new skin change, because skins are great, but Oasis might need to go, considering the fact it's been three years. The helpful staff at Wikia would like to help you if you ever start a community and want to move your wiki to Wikia. That's the whole point. For people who understand the lingo of extensions and MediaWiki upgrades, Wikia has good deals of information waiting on their blog at Community Central. We also would appreciate your help of editing and maintaining smaller pages that need to grow. This site is the community's, not mine. Our Thoughts My thought is that Wikia has helped us more than hurt us. For all we know, they could be secretly working on a brand new skin right now. I would love to be able to develop a skin that only worked with Wikia, because Wikia is its own type of site. It may be based on MediaWiki, but most of it is so site-centric and based around an ordinarily unusable theme that it doesn't even work if you upload all the same files to your own server. My amazement is back in 2010, I requested via the contact form that they come out with something called Wikia Apps. I guess they came through, because I was the one who came up with the idea. But I also had another idea in mind: Widgets. Widgets were supposed to be examples of content, little minigames, and little fun facts. We here hope to have those one day, but right now, I think Wikia should be changing skins. I like the way they think though. Because right now, they're making a platform change. They are currently running wikis on a platform called WikiFactory. All sites on Wikia run off of only one wiki, which is probably Community Central. But what amazes me most is that they're going to create a new extension, which creates sites that have pre-programmed Wikifactory into them so they can run multiple wiki hosts. Amazingly enough, though, we're not sure about Wikia because they host this stuff between their own servers and several different webhosts. Expanding the original base installation is probably going to to take up server storage. @PopSci The signature was made by a fellow over at ShoutWiki, where we have imported it here. I don't want to take sides in this small war, but I had to create two sites at one topic. The topic for PopSci largely may change as technology advances. But PopSci is actually by a company called Bonnier. This German company has an American counterpart, where PopSci si at. Category:Blog posts